1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function shower head structure to provide different spray modes and to adjust its spray angle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, a shower head is an essential apparatus for taking a shower. The function of a conventional shower head cannot be enhanced because of its structure. For example, only a spray unit can be installed inside the shower head, without different spray modes. The user is unable to select a desired spray mode. Therefore, an improved shower head is developed, referring to Taiwan Patent No. 091113868, which provides different spray modes. But, this kind of shower head is expensive and its structure is complicated. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to provide a multi-function shower head structure which is cost-effective and also provides various spray modes.